The Girls Who Rule The School
by dreamer.is.what.i.aim.for
Summary: Heyy this is a new version of the clique! with different characters and plot, but also very similar. Read and Review! Hope you like it! Blaire things she can do anything with her clique by her side. This year there 8th graders, things will be great or not
1. Book 1: This Year Our Lives Begin

Prolog

" And the next head clique of Henderson Prep is….." said Kayli Smithers, head of the current head clique of Henderson, The Perfect Plan.

Who was Kayli talking to and why? Kali was an 8th grader, at the end of 8th grade, her and her clique pick the next clique that will take their place. So, standing in front of her a 6 cliques, all hoping she will say their name.

In this crowd stood Blaire Carrington. Blaire was a 7th grader who is the Alpha of the Glam Clan, one of the cliques who thought they had a good chance of winning this popularity battle. With Monique Steel, her beta, Serena Taylor, Lacey Martinson, and Elaina Dubois by her side, she thought they were invincible.

" And the next head clique of Henderson Prep is… Blaire Carrington and the Glam Clan!" Kayli yelled at the last part.

The girls erupted into shrieks of joy and hugged each other. The rest of the crowd applauded them, but a few poor alphas had tears in their eyes. As the crowd dispersed, Kayli walked over to the girls of the Glam Clan.

" So girls, we need to show you something" Kayli said while the rest of the Perfect Plan stood behind her.

They started to walk down one of the long corridors of Henderson, when they stumbled upon a room that the Glam Clan had never seen before. Kayli pulled out a key and smiled at the girls, and used the key to unlock the door.

" Welcome, to the clique HQ" Kayli said while flipping on the lights.

The room was amazing! The walls were painted pink with red detailing. Inside, there were 3 big couches and a T.V. The other part of the room was filled with a soda machine, a frozen yogurt machine, a mini closet and a bathroom, plus extra space to add what ever you wanted to the room.

" So? What do you think?" Kayli's Beta, Angie.

" This is ahh-mazing!" Elaina shouted while the rest of the GC stood in awe.

" I thought you girls would like it. So here's the history on this room. This was an old classroom, but it ended up not being used for a while, so the school locked it up. One year a bunch of girls found the key and checked out the room. It soon became their own HQ. The year they graduated, they gave the key to a group of girls who they thought were worthy of the room. This tradition was passed down to generations and eventually the room became a secret to everyone, except the lucky clique who was lucky enough to claim it." Kayli said almost short of breath from her mini monolog.

" So next year we get to chose the clique that takes our place?" Monique asked curiously.

" Mhmm" Kayli replied, " but don't let it all go to your head! Remember just because you have the room doesn't mean there wont be consequences" Kayli said with a smirk.

Blaire ignored this though. All she could think about was how amazing next year was going to be.

A/N HEYY PEOPLE! Yupp so I redid the prolog so that you have some background information. Pictures of the characters are availible on my profile!


	2. Our Year

Time: 7:00 AM

Where: Blaire's bedroom

Who: Blaire Carrington

" Good Morning New York City!" The radio sang, " It's 7 Am and your listening to New York's favorite station, Z100" Blaire popped out of bed. This wasn't something she did often, but today was special, it was the first day of 8th grade at Henderson Prep. Henderson pre was a different kind of prep school, well not really. It was still filled with the children of New York's most elite. Blaire was the daughter of Maggie Constance, a famous fashion designer.

Mid-thought, Blaire's phone rang and the song " What's My Name?" by Rihanna played. She saw it was a text from one of her best friends, Monique.

Monique: Ready for the first day?

Blaire: Duhhh I have been ready for weeks. This is our year!

Monique: You know it! See you in 45.

What did the girls mean by their year? Well it's simple, every year at Henderson's there is one group of 8th grade girls who well, rule the school. At the end of the year those girls get to choose the next group to rule. Last year, The Perfect Plan was the clique who ruled the school and at the end of the year they chose the Glam Clan to follow in their footsteps.

By this time, Blaire was by her gigantic walk in closet looking at the outfit that had been hanging up, ready for school for weeks. It was perfect, a pink ruffled shirt that was tied at the waist, a black Jersey Pleated skirt from Missselfridge, pink flats. She finished the outfit off with a Vivienne Westwood pink Blazer, her Betsy Johnson charm bracelet, and pink D&G sunglasses. She decided that because it was the first day of school she would go with a studious look and use here Vera Bradley backpack.

Blaire looked in the mirror examining her ahh-mazing outfit, she looked good, really good. She has long wavy brown hair that went down mid-back, long lean legs, curves in all the right places, and big blue eyes that were deep like the ocean.

" Hot!" Blaire whispered to herself before her phone sang " What's my name?" again. This time though it was not a text from Mo, it was from Kayli Smithers, Alpha of The Perfect Plan.

Kayli: Well good luck alpha, you will need it! Kisses, Kayli

Blaire: No need for wishes, this is our year ;) ~ Blaire

Blaire looked in to mirror one final time and sighed. This was her year and she knew it.

Time: 7:45

Where: Limo

Who: Blaire

Blaire was sitting in the Limo as it pulled up to Monique's apartment. She lived in a penthouse apartment that overlooked Central Park. He house was one of the GC's favorite places to hang out. Suddenly, the door to the limo opens and there is Monique, standing their looking gorgeous as usual. She was wearing a bright blue romper, yellow Florence pumps, yellow Ray Bands, and a blue Juicy headband, and outfit only Monique could pull off. Monique was blessed with beautiful long black hair that went down to her waist, a cute petite body and light chocolate eyes.

" Mo! Urg I missed you!" Blaire cried out

" Blaire! Spain was great, but I missed you to much!"

" Awww that's sweet Hun. Now once we pick up the girls were gonna have a meeting in room 001" Blaire spilled

" Ok, great. Where to next B?"

"Oh yeah" Blaire said between giggles, " Marcus! Next to Lacey's house!

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N Hey lovessss, well so yeah I didn't post this for such a long time because I wasn't inspired, but I AM BACK! So I hope you liked this mini chapter lol I am so cool. Part 2 will be out over the weekend! Oh also I am posting the links to Blaire and Monique's outfits, if that doesn't work then I will post it on…. I don't know yet, but I will! For today I am only asking one thing of you, click that magical icon right bellow this? Thanks!


	3. Today My Life Begins

Time: 8:03

Where: Lacey's Apartment

Who: Lacey Martinson

"God! Where are they?" Lacey said aloud.

She doesn't usually talk to herself, but Blaire and who ever else were in the car was running late. It's the first day of school! They can NOT afford to be late! Lacey decided to text B.

Lacey: B! Where are you? Your late!

Blaire: Lace! Sorry hun, traffic is a bitch, as we all know. Be there in 30 seconds.

Just as she read the text, a limo pulled up in front of Lacey's building, where she was waiting inside. She turned around to face a mirror and fixed her hair and MAC lip-gloss quickly before walking out the door.

Time: 8:05

Where: Limo

Who: Blaire, Monique, and Lacey

After Lacey entered the car and they said their hellos and hugged a bit, Blaire decided to check out Lace's outfit. She was wearing her glasses, which I must say she does not do often. She probably is trying to make a good first impression on the teachers. She was also wearing a black Jersey crop top, which looked great on her slim body, Cacharel blue shorts, Rebecca Minkoff flats, and a Nordstrom leather back pack. Her out was totally cute and way comfortable.

" Oh yeah Lace, were going to have a meeting in room 001 before school starts." Monique said mater of factly.

" Ok! Great! Oh Em Gee girls I am sooo excited for this year! We are FINALY seniors! 8th grade baby!" Lacey practically shrieked.

The girl's one problem with Lacey was that she gets way to emotional over some things. She is over happy or over sad, always. Lucky for Lacey though, her friends are willing to put that aside for her friendship. AWW how sweet, or so you think.

The Limo stopped again. This time there were in front of Serena's brownstone. Serena was the one of the group who the girls always went to when they need help with studying, she was super smart. Not only was she super smart, but also she was best friends with like ALL the Brander boys, which was defiantly a plus. Brander Academy is Henderson Preps brother school. Even though both schools were same sex, Brander for boys and Henderson for girls, both schools were founded by the same family. So all and all the schools had dances together, and the girls went to all the boys' sports games and the boys go to the girls' games.

Now, back to Serena. Blaire looks out her window to Serena, standing there in a not matching Juicy sweat suit, and converse.

" Oh no." Lacey mumbles

Blaire rolls down her window to face the shocked Serena.

" Rena, I love you, but what on earth are you wearing?" She asked

" Hold on one sec" Serena replied while unzipping her hoodie to reveal a Dorothy Perkins blouse. After discarding the hoodie, she takes off the pants, and to the other girls alarms there is a Rue 21 skirt bunched up at the top. Serena fixes it and then takes off her converse and put on the pair of gladiator sandals that she fished out of her bag.

" Wow, that was epic" Monique raved

" Ha! Thanks I know. Mom decided to go into work late because it was the first day of school." Serena said getting into the limo.

You see, Serena's parents don't really approve of the clothes she wears, so she had to different closets. One for school clothes and party clothes, then another closet for home clothes.

" Off to the last stop before school!" Blaire yelled

" Guess what I heard through the grapevine?" Serena said, " I heard that the first prep rally is on Wednesday, for the boys swim team!

The girls erupted with little shrieks. Just then they pulled up to the last stop, Elaina's Loft. Elaina lived in a loft with her parents and twin Gabe, who goes to Brander. Elaina is standing outside her flat wearing a pair of All Saints cutoffs, a cute red floral tank and a pair of red thong sandals. She finished the outfit off with a pair of grey sunglasses, which matched her shorts and a red Marc Jacobs messenger bag.

" Hey girlies! I missed you all sooooo much" Elaina said happily as she stepped into the car.

After the girls hugged, they started to talk about their summer vacations. Monique went to Spain where she met Jose, she uncle's boss's son.

" So did you guys hook up?" Lacey asked

" Duh! He was totally HART! We did more then kiss though" Mo answered and winked, which made the girls giggle.

Blaire had gone to LA to stay with her aunt Liz who is a movie producer there.

" Hmm unlike Mo, I didn't get much action out there, but I did see Taylor Lautner!" Blaire said excited and the girls asked her tons of questions about how hot he is in person.

Serena went to Med Camp this summer, not the girl's idea of fun, but apparently she had a thing with this guy named Justin.

" Urg! He was sooo gorgeous it's not even funny! He was really smart also, we had most of our classes together." Serena said with a smile, which made all the girls just go AWWWW.

Elaina probably had the best summer out of all of them though. Elaina was an actress and she was playing the lead role in a movie called "The lonely hearts club". Best of all she go to kiss this upcoming actor named Braedan, who was insanely cute. They were just good friends though.

Suddenly the girls saw it, Henderson Prep. The girls all yelleped a little out of excitement.

" Marcus, park around the corner please!" Blair yelled to the driver.

" Sure thing Miss Carrington" He said

The girls practically jumped out of the limo as it came to a halt. When they were all out Blaire clapped her hands twice,

" Time for rates!" She yelled

" Oh me first!" Monique said

" 9.7"

"9.6"

"9.7"

"9.7 It is!" Blaire said

B hated to admit it but Mo looked amazing, almost as good as her.

" Me next!" Elaina said

" hmm 9.3"

"9.4"

"9.5"

"9.6"

"9.5 it is!" Blaire yelled

She liked Elaina's outfit, even if it was a little unexciting and plain.

" My turn!" Serena said while stepping out so everyone could see her

" 9.8!"

" 9,9"

"9.8

"9.9 it is!"

She was in loveee with Serena's outfit. It looked so amazing on her and her athletic body

" Ok me now!" Lacey said while flipping her fiery red hair

" 9.6"

"9.6"

"9.6"

"9.6 it is! Wow that was funny everyone said the same rate!" Blaire giggled.

All the girls erupted in laughter.

" I guess I am last" Blaire said

"9.9"

"9.9"

"9.9"

"10"

" 9.9 it is!" She said smiling. This was the first time she didn't mind sharing top rate with someone, Serena just looked so good, she deserved it.

The girls start to walk to the corner of the street where the main entrance to Henderson is.

" Dj Got us falling in love again!" Blaire yelled quietly right before they walked into the school.

As they walked, Blaire couldn't help but think. Today my life begins.


	4. Sweet Surprises Part 1

A/N: Hello all! Sorry this post took sooooo long. The main reason is because I had to rewrite the prolog, so you should ALLLLL check that out. So let me explain this chapter. It is kinda a filler, kinda not. You get to meet the boy characters (WOHOOO) and learn which ones each girl has a liking to ;) Now the NEXT chapter will pretty much be this exact chapter, but from the Brander Boy's point of views, instead of the Glam Clan. Hope you like it!

Time: 8:20

WHERE: Henderson Prep

WHO: The Glam Clan

As the girls walked down one of the long hallways of Henderson Prep, they pretended not to notice the heads turning and the whispers as they walked past. They always walked with their heads held high, looking straight ahead. The girls eventually got to the end of the now deserted hallway and stopped in front of Room 001 AKA Clique HQ. Blaire searched through her backpack and fished out a set of keys.

"And magic!" She says while the rest of the girls giggle behind her.

The girls lean in closer as she puts the key to the lock and turns it, they were all anticipated what was inside. Blaire was excited, Monique was nervous, Lacey was scared. The door opened with a creak and Blaire stepped in to turn on the lights.

As the lights went on, the girls all sighed in relief. The girls would not have been surprised if the walked in the room and there was nothing in there but a note from Kayli talking about how she wished she was there. The room though, looked exactly the same from when they had seen it before the summer.

" Ok girls! We have some serious business to attend to in 10 minutes." Blaire said while the girls all sat down on the couches, " Number 1, so we will have weekly meetings here to go over things. Is that good with everyone?" The girls all nodded in response, " Good. Second, even though it is only September, we still have to start looking for a clique to replace us next year. And 3, I just found out last night that after school today, Lake Hertzenburg is having a little get together for us and the Brander boys!" She yelled a bit at the last point

The girls squealed and giggled. Last time the girls had seen the guys, none of them were really hot. I mean, don't get me wrong, they were definitely attractive and they have hooked up with one another in the past, but none of them were legit hot. Hopefully, puberty got the best of them over the summer.

" So that's all for today. Well come back to my apartment after school to get ready for the party? We have to be there at 4:30." Blaire said

" Sounds good" Serena said, "But I really have to get to my new locker so I can check out my class list and see what I have this semester."

Serena was always the one of the girls who was uber obsessed with their grades.

The girls walked out of the HQ and Blaire locked the door behind them.

" See you girls later!" Mo said to the girls as they went their separate ways to their first day of classes.

TIME: 3:45

WHERE: Outside steps of Henderson

WHO: Lacey, Serena, Elaina

" Urg where is Mo and B?" Lacey asked Elaina and Serena frustrated.

" OMG Lace you have got to chill out! We get out early because we have study hall last. B and Mo have math. Im sure they will be here in a sec." Elaina said positively.

" I hope your right."

TEXT:

Lacey- to Blaire and Monique: Where r u guys?

Blaire- to Lacey: Srry! I was stuck late in math. B there in a sec

Monique- to Lacey: Hun turn around Im here

And with that Lacey turned around to see her BFF Monique standing behind her giggling.

" Hey there chica" Monique said, emphasis on the chica

" Mo, Im sorry for flipping on you, but I am so-" Lacey tried to pull out before Blaire interrupted her.

" Sorry it took so long girls! Lets go to a party!"

"Woohoo" the girls sung out as they got into the limo.

If a party was gonna go on, they were going to make sure they made the best of it.

TIME: 4:00 PM

WHERE: Blaire's Apartment

WHO: The Glam Clan

"Ok so outfit check?" Blaire asked the girls with a smile, knowing they would say yes.

" Me first!" Serena said, " So, I am wearing a pair of black True Religion skinnies, a white ruffled top, white Bottega Ventena sandals, a black BCBGMAXAZRIA beaded fringe clutch, and to finish it off a pair of Kendra Scott earrings."

" Hmm 9.3"

"9.5"

"9.4"

" 9.5 it is! I heart the black and white combo" Blaire said, " Lace? Your turn?"

" Sure, I am wearing a grey Alexander Wang paneled mini skirt, a Rebecca Minkoff top, grey Louboutin heels, Peter Lang Necklace, and a Stella McCartney bag.

"9.3"

"9.4"

"9.3"

"9.3 It is!" Blaire cried out, " Who's next?"

"I'll go! Im wearing a Lem Lem sundress, blue Janie pointed flats, and a Chloe bag." Elaina said

" 9.2"

"9.5"

"9.5"

"9.5 by far! The color looks great on you Elaina" Blaire said with a smile.

Blair was next. She was wearing an Alexander Wang tank, a pair of Hollister shorts, Alexander McQueen flats, and a Foxy purse. She was rated an overall 9.7. Monique was last. She wore a white tube top, an APC Madras animal prink mini skirt, Abercrombie flip-flops, and a guess purse. She was a 9.5 overall.

" You guys shouldn't be nervous" Elaina said to the rest of the GC

" Point. The guys are NOT HART material." Monique said while holding up one finger.

" Little do you know girls, a lot could change over a summer." Blaire said with a wink as they walked out of her building and into the limo.

Lake Hertzenburg lived in a gorgeous apartment that looked over Central Park. He lived in the Penthouse suite of corce. Blaire and Lake have known each other since they were babies, due to the fact that their moms are best friends. This was the first summer where Lake and B didn't hang out. They usually both go to the Hampton's together, but this year Blaire went to LA to visit her Aunt, while Lake went to Hawaii with his older brother Christian.

TIME: 4:35

WHERE: Hertzenburg Apartment (Elevator)

WHO: The Glam Clan

" B, you know we're late right" lacey said to Blaire

" Of course I know Lace! We are fashionably late." She said rolling her eyes

" Ohhh! Got it!" Lacey said right as the doors to the elevator slid open to reveal a door.

The Glam Clan walked over to the door and Blaire pushed the doorbell. With in seconds, the door open and there in front of them stood a tall, skinny woman.

" Hello Mrs. Hertzenburg!" Blaire said while flashing her most genuine smile

" Blaire! What a pleasant surprise! And how many times do I have to tell you, call me Monica." Mrs. Hertzenbug said with a smile.

" Sure, Monica. So, where are the boys?"

" There on the second level in the game room," Mrs. Hertzenburg said while pointing to a small winding staircase. " Have fun girls!" and with that she was gone.

The girls walked up the winding staircase behind Blaire. She had been to Lake's house so many times before, she knew this place like the back of her hand. As they approached the game room Blaire stopped walking.

" Ok girls so remember, act cool."

" Don't we always?" Elaina said with a smirk and they continued walking.

As they approached the door, Blaire decided to be the one to knock. And with a turn of the doorknob, there stood a boy. It took Blaire a second to figure out who was standing in front of her. The boy was tall, around 5"8 or so, he had short blonde hair, which was obviously just cut, big brown eyes, and muscular arms. After finally figuring out who it was, she was hoping he didn't notice her gazing at him in awe. The boy was Lake Hertzenburg.

" Wow, hey Lake!" She said flashing him a smile

" Hey B," He said in a much deeper voice then she remembered him having " Hey girls, you guys look a bit different… older looking"

" Speak for your self" Monique whispered to Elaina

Lake opened the door and motioned for the girls to come in. they walked through a room full of couches, board games, a mini fridge, and a snack machine until they reached a Curtin. Lake pulled the curtain to the side and walked into the next room. In the next room all you could her was the sound of teenage boys yelling at each other and the sound of guns shooting. Obviously, video games are wayyyyy more important then a bunch of hot girls walking into the room because none of the boys even glanced at them.

"Guys!" Lake screamed over the loud noise the game was making " The girls are here!"

And with that the boys all turned around.

And all the girls could say was

"Wow"

" Wow yourselves" one of the boys said

These boys were nothing like the girls remembered them, these boys were extremely attractive, non-dorky, toned, not scrawny, little boys that the girls remembered them as, they looked…. Older.

" What happened to you guys?" Lacey said breaking the awkward silence.

" Puberty" They all said at once with out even cracking a smile.

" So, do to the fact that you girls don't seem to recognize any of us…." Lake was saying until….

" OMG! Justin! What are you doing here?" Serena yelled in delight

" Hey Serena!" a boy with dark hair and blue eyes said while blushing a little bit.

" As I was saying," Lake said while giving Serena a joking glare " because you ladies don't recognize us, we will go around and say our names."

All the boys got off the tiny couch they were sitting on, to move to a bigger one. The girls couldn't help but gawk at how gorgeous they had gotten.

" Ok," Lake said, " Go around, say your name and what you did this summer. Ill go first. My name is Lake Hertzenburg and this summer I went to Hawaii with my brother.

" My name is Blaire Carrington and this summer I went to LA"

" My name is Justin Cavelrusso and this summer I went to med camp with Serena and I moved from Philly to the city."

Justin was tall. He had these bright blue eyes, which Serena couldn't stop staring at. He had shaggy dark, dark brown hair, almost black. He was so attractive and smart; Serena could only think about how much fun they had at Med camp together.

" Hi! My name is Lacey Martinson and this summer I stayed in the city this summer, because I have no life." Lacey said making everyone laugh.

" My name is Dylan Scott and this summer I went to London on an exchange trip"

Dylan was a not extremely tall guy, maybe 5"5, 5"6, but he had this perfect brown hair and eyes the color of chocolate. Lacey had to look down to stop herself from blushing. _How could he have gotten so cute over 3 months? _

" My name is Elaina Dubois and this summer I was filming a movie called "The Lonely Hearts Club" Elaina said blushing because she noticed one of the boys smiling at her.

" My name is Serena Taylor and this summer I went to med camp with Justin" She said winking at him, hoping to jog his memory about this summer. As if he could forget!

" My name is Chris Miller and this summer I went to sleep away camp" Chris laughed when he saw the faces most of the girls made.

Chris was tall, he had curry dark brown hair and dark eyes, in other words, exactly Monique's type. Of corse she flashed him a wink.

" Hey my name is Monique Steel and this summer I went to Spain, " She said grinning from ear to ear.

" Name is Gabe, Gabe Dubois and sadly I am twins with that creature Elain, and this summer I went to camp with Chris."

Gabe looked really similar to Elaina. He was blonde and had a similar face to hers. She was taller then him though, he was still quite short compared to all the other guys.

" Hi, my name is Bryce Bracen and this summer I went to Australia to visit my family."

Bryce was really cute we was tall, like 5"8 and had dark brown hair that did that swishy thing right above his eye. Bryce had only moved her from Australia last year, so he had an ahh-dorable Aussie accent, which Elaina couldn't resist.

" Well I officially love puberty" Blaire said which made everybody hysterically laugh.

A/N: NOW, who would love to press the magical, amazing button bellow? OH OH OH! YOU DO!

~ Maxine


	5. Sweet Surprises Part 2

A/N: HEYYYOOOO! So let me first tell you all. I AM GOING TO MY DREAM HS! I live in NYC so you have to apply to them :/ I know it sucks. Lucky for me I am going to my dream High school! Yeah so this chapter is in the Brander Boys points of view. I will tell you who's it is at certain times. GET EXCITED! Also a new story is in the making. This is for the Mother Daughter Book Club sections though, not the clique. You should all still check it out when I put it up. Thanks again everyone for your amazing reviews!

TIME: 4:00

WHERE: Hertzenburg Apartment

WHO: The Brander Boys

Lakes POV

So today was the day, the day I invited everyone over. I told the boys today during lunch, they seemed excited. Little did they know, I was doing this more for me then for them. I have had a crush on Blaire since I was 12. This is the year it will all change, I know for a fact she has never liked me as anything more then a friend, over the summer though, I changed a bit and lets just say I wasn't very lonely during my stay in Hawaii. Back to Blaire, yeah so I like her and I set up a way to see her in a non-awkward way. A party.

The boys and I have been home for half an hour playing strict x-box. I'm pretty sure all us guys like hanging out together then with the girls, we can do dude stuff, talk about dude things.

" Hey," Dylan said, " did anyone get lucky over break?" He said winking " Because I know I did. Let me just say that British girls are by far the best

I chuckled.

" Dude, I'm pretty sure Hawaiian girls top British girls. When I was there this summer, I hooked up with this girl Kylie and let me just say, she knew what she was doing" I said and got high-fives from all of the guys except Bryce.

" I don't understand, don't you still like Blaire?" Bryce said in his Australian accent.

" Yeah, I do"

" Then why did you hookup with another girl?"

That's when the awkward silence kicked in. Nobody knew how to react to that question. We never thought about why we hookup with girls when we already have crushes on other ones.

" That's what I thought," Bryce said while turning back to the video game.

We all went back to the video game and started screaming at the T.V as always. Ahh man time, it's the best. Then the nock. I seemed to be the only one that heard it so I decided to go answer it. I opened the door, and there in front of me was the most gorgeous girl I have ever come across in my whole life, Blaire Carrington.

She looked so…. Different, older even. Her hair had gotten longer, she was taller, Her eyes, if possible, have seem to have gotten greener.

"Wow, hey Lake" she finally said in that intriguing voice of hers.

" Hey B " I said hoping I wasn't blushing.

Not only did Blaire look different, all the girls did. They were all still really hot, but none of them seemed to compare to Blaire.

" Hey, you guys look a bit different… older looking" I said

Crap! I just called them guys.

Monique whispered something to Elaina before she erupted in laughter. She continued laughing until she noticed everyone staring at her. Then she stopped and looked down as her cheeks raged red.

I took the girls inside to where us guys were hanging out. None of them seemed to even notice that I had brought 4 beautiful girls into the room until I screamed to them over the call of duty.

" Guys! The girls are here"

And with that they all spun around, I was surprised there jaws didn't drop to the floor, but I still knew what they were thinking.

Dylan's POV

I looked at the girls in shock. There were even better looking then I imagined. Wow, Blaire looked amazing. God how much I wish I could… Dylan! Stop! He's Lakes girl remember. All us guys know that Lake loves Blaire, he just won't admit it to himself.

While scanning the crowd, one girl catches my attention. Is that, Lacey? Lacey the DUFF ( designated ugly, fat friend)? She looked, well hot. Her hair instead of being messy and curly was straight, her body was amazing, and her ugly glasses had been replaced by contacts.

I can't believe I am thinking this, but I need her. I have to be with Lacey.

Justin's POV

Since I am new to the city, I didn't know the girls like the rest of the guys did. They were all really pretty, but one stuck out at me the most. No way, it's Serena.

~Flashback~

_I walked in to Lab, late. This was not a good first impression. I looked around the room for a seat, trying to escape my professor's stares. There was one seat left at the back of the classroom. I walk over and sit down, not even glancing at who's next to me. _

_ " Hi! I'm Serena Taylor," The person sitting next me says. _

_ Serena. She's gorgeous. What's she doing at Med Camp?_

_ " Justin, Justin Cavelrusso" I reply, " I know that we just met, but may I ask what a beautiful girl like you is doing in Med Camp?"_

_ " Oh," She says blushing, " You think just cause I am pretty I cant be a doctor?"_

_ And that was the beginning of us. From there I asked her to lunch with me the next day. We started hanging out more and more and I started to realize how amazing she was. _

~End of Flashback~

Serena approached me and gave me a hug, good thing she remembers me because we had a lot of fun, and I mean a lot. Then we all sat in a circle like 5 year olds and told everyone our name and what we did this summer.

" Well, I officially love puberty." Blaire said kinda breaking the tension. I couldn't help but laugh.

" I think I might like this town" I thought to my self as I looked at Serena laughing and smiled.


	6. The Balcony

TIME: 5:15

WHERE: Hertzenburg Apartment

WHO: the Glam Clan and Brander Boys

Blair's POV

After we finished just talking and getting to know each other, everyone sort of split up. Serena and Justin were in the corner by the mini fridge "talking". It was so obvious that Serena was flirting up a storm. For the record, Justin was definatly HART, so I was totally ok with her going for him, I mean if she didn't I probably would.

Right after we finished talking as a group, Dylan had walked over to Lace and told her that she looked amazing. It was totally ahhdorable! They seem to really be hitting it off . Mo and Chris were sitting on the couch talking and looking all cute. And Elaina was watching Bryce and her brother play x-box.

" Hey B, can you come help me with something?" Lake asked me

" Um, yeah sure"

" Thanks, my mom just said she need us to bring up some snacks, you know how she is." He says with a genuine smile. 

After knowing Lake for so long, I can tell when he is really smiling, or just faking it. His fake smile is pushed, but still warm and bright. When he really smiles, his mouth is sort of open and it feels like the whole room lights up.

" Haha, yeah I do" I said laughing.

After getting the food from downstairs Lake asked if I wanted to go on the balcony with him.

" You know, this is my favorite spot in the world?" He told me as we walked out and looked over Central Park

" No, I did not know that! Why?"

" So many memories. I love so many of the things that have happened out here on this balcony" He said looking into my eyes.

I looked down and blushed, because I knew exactly what he meant.

~ Flashback~

" Lakey! Happy 12th Birthday!" Blaire said as she entered the balcony where Lake was waiting for her

" Thanks B" he said with a smile.

Blaire took one look at his smile and knew that he was faking it.

" Ok Lake stop the act"

" Well, I have no idea what you are talking about"

"Oh cut the shit. What's making you upset on your birthday?"

Oh no, Lake thought, I can't tell her, not today.

" Come on Lake just spit it out!" She said while slapping him on the arm.

He loved it when she hit him, hoping it would hurt him, even though it never did

" Uh, Ok. Don't laugh at me, or tell anyone" he said looking into those beautiful eyes of her's, " Um so I like this girl, a lot. She's my first crush. I think I might love her, B. She doesn't even notice me though. She thinks were just friends when I want it to be so much more. She'll never love me back"

He had said it. He told Blaire. Little did she know, that the girl he was talking about was herself.

" Lake, I'm sorry, that must suck," She said moving closer to him," Just remember, I will always be here for you, I will always love you"

And with that, she leaned in and kissed him. This was not just a normal kiss; this was a kiss where you can feel the fireworks exploding in your stomach. A kiss that made you forget about everything else in the world. At that second, all that mattered was Lake and Blaire.

" Wow, what was that for?" Lake said when they finally parted ways

" I do not know…" Blaire said blushing

" Thank you" Lake said

" For what?"

" For giving me the best birthday gift yet"

~ End of flashback"

" You know you were my first kiss?" Lake said pulling Blaire out of the memory

" Really?"

" Yeah" Lake said looking a little embarrassed.

" Don't tell anyone, but you were my first kiss also." Blaire said blushing once again, " And I couldn't have chosen anyone better to give it away too"

And with that lake leaned down and kissed her. This kiss was just like the first they had shared. Fireworks exploded, nothing else mattered, time stood still.

When they broke apart Lake said,

" You know how when we had our first kiss, I was telling you about that girl I loved? Well I was talking about you."

Lake had never seen Blaire smile bigger. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, smiling, her genuine smile the whole time.


End file.
